


Gossip

by Slurrrp69



Series: Respectful Alpha Kagami [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, edging on smut lol, except not really, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69
Summary: “Hey did you hear? Kuroko and Furihata are spending their heat together,”
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Respectful Alpha Kagami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Gossip

“Hey did you hear? Kuroko and Furihata are spending their heat together,”

It wasn’t unusual for omegas’ heats to sync up. Heats were typically a thing that happened every spring and autumn regardless, unless the omega had some sort of hormonal issues. Being together for long periods also tends to influence Omegas’ cycles often causing close friends to sync up their heats to the same week. So therefore often times close omegas tended to have their heats on the same date.

It also wasn’t unusual for omegas to spend their heats together instead of with an alpha. It was often seen as a bonding experience for omegas, for some it was more fulfilling and comforting than being alone or with an unfamiliar alpha. Some traditionalists saw it as a way for omegas to stay pure during their heats before finding a mate.

Yet while it was a common thing to do, teenagers, as they are wont to do, will talk about anything that holds even the slightest relevance. Including their friends' sex lives.

“Shut up Koganei, if you have time to gossip about our teammates then you have time for more training!” Hyuga chastised.

“Ehhhh”

“Who do you think tops? Or do you think they switch?” Kawahara asks.

“Furihata’s gotta be the top right?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well he’s taller so…”

“Naw, that definitely doesn’t prove anything”

“I think Kuroko tops, he can get real intense and serious sometimes,”

“Hmm that is true…”

“Maybe neither is topping, maybe they’re just using their hands” Kawahara says making a lewd motion with his hands.

“...”

“You’re right Mitobe! Maybe they’re not even doing anything lewd together! It might be a mild heat for both!”

“Yeah but that’s not sexy”

Hyuga hits Kawahara over the head, “Idiot! You shouldn’t be thinking about your teammates like that anyway!”

“Ehhh, but it’s just nature, right? We’re all healthy teenage boys here, it can’t be helped that we sometimes think about our omega teammates like that,”

Kagami hits him over the head, “Even if you think like that, the least you can do is not voice it out loud! C’mon have some respect and decency for them!”

“Oww fine,” Kawahara mutters, rubbing his sore head.

The locker room is quiet after this, and they each finish getting dressed and go home.

Kagami had just arrived home and was warming up some leftovers that he had cooked from the night before. He sits at his dining table looking in front of him to where Kuroko usually sat when they ate together, which was often. Even last night.

He had already smelled of preheat, that time. The delicious scent of vanilla and rain. Intensified from the dried sweat still clinging onto his skin post practice. Mixed in with the sweet though still weak scent indicative of an omega’s heat. Really only noticeable because of Kagami’s heightened sense of smell as well as his constant focus on his partner.

“Kagami-kun,” he had said.

“Huh?” Kagami had asked, lifting his eyes from where they were burning a hole into Kuroko’s chest. Kuroko sighed as if disappointed in his lack of attention. It wasn’t Kagami’s fault he was distracted, Kuroko had unbuttoned his top two buttons, and his collarbones just looked so enticing. 

“I said, I wasn’t going to be attending practice tomorrow, or for the rest of the week,”

“Ah, right, because of… _ that _ , right” Kagami trailed of, already knowing why. And knowing that Kuroko knows that he knows. He's gotta know what he smells like right now right? He's gotta know how appetizing he is making himself to Kagami's alpha.

“Correct, I apologize for missing out on valuable training as your shadow,”

“It’s fine… You can’t help it right, so… Just do what you gotta do and we’ll pick back up next week,” Kagami said, his face heating up, not able to look Kuroko in the face anymore at this topic. They were left in silence after that, as Kagami could not get the imagery of his partner in heat out of his head,  “Are you… are you spending it with someone?” He asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just, you know, I gotta know in case I gotta beat someone up for treating my partner wrong!” He responded.  Nice save! Kagami had thought.

“I see,” Kuroko responded with a sly smile, “I am actually spending it with someone,”

Kagami choked on his food, not actually expecting that answer, “What?! With who?” Kuroko didn't seem like the type to just spend it with anyone, and right now his closest companion would be Kagami so who else would be helping him through this?

“Well of course, it’s not very comfortable spending a heat alone, you know,”

“W-w-well I can’t imagine it to be comfortable… But still who are you spending it with? Is it that manager girl from Touou?!” Kagami asked, aggravated and embarrassed. She was only a beta but in the modern world, with medical aid, even a beta could satisfy an omega during a heat.

Kuroko chuckled, “No, me and Momoi-san have never been like that,”

“Then, who?! C-could it be, Aomine?!”

“No, Kagami-kun, I’ve decided to spend my heat with Furihata-kun,”

“Eh?” Kagami said, sitting back down. He couldn’t help but feel relieved, knowing that the person who would be with Kuroko was another omega. Omega relationships were rare, as most omega’s feel instinctually compelled to be with an alpha or a beta. Most omega relationships, even sexual ones, were based on friendship rather than romance. “Ah, with Furihata then… well I hope you guys have fun,” He had joked awkwardly, ending the conversation.

  
  


Now he sits in his bed, unable to get his teammates words out of his head. Furihata and Kuroko… He wonders how that would go, maybe Kuroko would be the one to undress them, always ready to take initiative. Maybe push Furihata down on the bed, on their nest that they’d share for the upcoming week. Would they kiss? It wasn’t necessary for a purely platonic-sexual relationship. But maybe they'd like to, maybe Kuroko would kiss down the side of Furihata’s neck, getting him worked up, slide his hand down Furihata’s chest down to his- What was he thinking?!

He can’t believe he was just about to imagine that. His hand was already gripping his own crotch through his pants, without his knowing. Kagami pulls his hand back disgusted, and turns onto his side, ignoring his issue down there.

God, how could he think about that after what he had said to the others in the locker room. Who was he to preach about decency and respect when he was here disrespecting them, fantasizing about them when they were busy with such intimate... stuff.

Kagami grunts, frustrated and annoyed with himself, his brain constantly supplying imagery of what those two would look like together. Kagami had never even thought about Furihata like that, Kuroko… well Kuroko of course he couldn’t deny the tension that lay between them, their intimacy and connection as partners. They were best friends, and they were alpha and omega, it would be ridiculous to say he had never thought about Kuroko like that, in fact he had thought about it a lot. Thought about being the one to help Kuroko through his heat. But he wasn’t a complete idiot, he knows the omega has to be the one to ask the alpha to spend their heat, as it was the omega’s choice whom they wanted to spend such an intimate and vulnerable time with.

During heat, an omega was almost entirely focused on their base needs. Thinking about Kuroko like that, reduced to only his desires, Kagami wonders what kind of expression Kuroko would make, would his poker face finally break as he laid on the bed, panting, begging for Kagami to-NO!

Kagami abruptly stands up, maybe another shower would help him calm down. He bet Kuroko and Furihata were taking many showers with how dirty they’d get during-no he wasn’t going to think about it. He was only going to think about unsexy things like his grandma, and losing a basketball match, and Kuroko playing basketball-no he was not going to think about that last one, no matter how sexy Kuroko looked, sweat dripping down his forehead, occasionally wiping it with the bottom of his jersey, allowing Kagami a peak at his toned stomach and rosy-

“Aargh!” Kagami shouts, punching the wall. This was going to be a long week. He hoped Furihata fucking enjoyed it, because there was nothing Kagami wouldn’t do to be in his place right now. Or maybe in the middle of-NO!

Kagami asks Kuroko out on a date a week after his heat ended, and they do spend Kuroko’s next heat together, after Kuroko asked Kagami in return. Though he did tease Kagami for a bit saying he was going to spend it with Furihata again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I guess I just like the idea of people spending heats together platonically. And I like jealous Kagami.  
> I can't believe I wrote a/b/o


End file.
